The Koopalings' Big Burger Contest
by breath20k
Summary: It's lunchtime for the Koopalings and they are about to have a very special competition with burgers. One-shot with the Koopalings.


**The Koopalings' Big Burger Contest  
**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where the Koopalings are enjoying a nice afternoon at the Game Room playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as themselves when suddenly, their stomachs begin to growl. Ludwig heard it and said, "All of that gaming action makes me hungry and I know where we can eat some food." ** _  
_**

"Me too," Larry replied with a smile, "Koopalings, we're going to Burger Shroom."

So the Koopalings finished their game and walked out of the castle to get some burgers.

While the Koopalings are walking, Wendy smiled and said, "This is amazing! All seven of us are going to have a nice lunch together and I love it!"

"I agree," Iggy replied, "I can smell some juicy burgers right now."

"Me too," Roy added.

Morton and Lemmy agreed with them as they continued on with their walk.

After a nice walk, Ludwig said, "Here we are, guys. Burger Shroom and look, it has a special on the sign."

"Cool! What is it?" Morton asked.

"Well, let's go inside and find out," Larry replied as the Koopalings walked inside.

When they got inside, an alarm went off. Wendy heard that sound and said, "It's the siren! That means we're going to do something special today!"

"That's right! You will compete in a very special burger eating contest," Lakitu replied as he came to them, "And guess what, all of you are the contestants for this competition! So, are you in?"

" ** _YES!_** " The Koopalings answered.

"Great! To the table!"

So the Koopalings and Lakitu walked on over to the table for a very special lunch and a very special competition.

When they got there, the Koopalings sat down and Lakitu said, "Well, here we are guys. This is where we do our contest and here's how it works. You'll have five minutes to eat as many burgers as you can. The burger you'll all be eating will be chosen at random. Whoever has the most burgers eaten when time runs out, wins."

"Cool," Iggy said, "So, how do we keep score?"

"With our scoreboard and to make it exciting, I'll be the referee! Now then, all we have to do is to pick a burger and this burger randomizer will decide which one you'll all go for so, who will push the button?"

"I will!" Larry said with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's shuffle the burgers and see which one you'll be eating. Go ahead, Larry!"

Then the burgers are all shuffled up on the screen as Larry took a deep breath. Then he pressed the button and then...

 _DING!_

A burger has been selected. Larry smiled at the results and said, "I got the Power Star Cheeseburger, Lakitu!"

"Great choice, Larry! This burger is perfect for today's contest and I have the first seven burgers right here, one for each of you," Lakitu replied as he placed the burgers on the tray, one for each Koopaling.

Wendy looked at the burger and said, "Do we have to eat this, Lakitu?"

"Of course," Lakitu replied, "Everyone gets one to start the contest and there's more right here on the table so, just keep on going until you hear the buzzer. OK?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's do this!"

"Alright, then! Let's put five minutes on the clock if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appeared on the screen. Then Lakitu took out his whistle, smiled at the Koopalings and said, "Well Koopalings, this is it! The clock is set and the burgers are all cooked up so, are you ready to eat?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The Koopalings replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Okay! The moment I blow this whistle, you'll take your very first bite and remember, you have five minutes. So without any further ado, let the Koopalings' Big Burger Contest..."

All of the Koopalings placed their hands on the burgers, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, the Koopalings began the contest with a huge bite as the timer starts counting down from five minutes.

Morton and Iggy took huge bites while Wendy, Ludwig and Roy chomped away with ease. Even Larry and Lemmy are having a great time as they kept on biting with their burgers.

"Three minutes, guys," Lakitu said as the timer passed the three minute mark.

As the contest continues on, the scoreboard keeps on adding up as the Koopalings finished their fourteenth burger. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "This is amazing, folks. All of the Koopalings finished their thirtieth burger at the same time and there's still one minute and twenty-eight seconds left in the contest. Who will win it all? Only time will tell."

With each burger the Koopalings ate and with each passing second of the timer, it's a race to the finish as they kept on going with less than a minute remaining.

"Thirty seconds," Lakitu said as the timer turned yellow, signaling that there's only thirty seconds left.

As the Koopalings finished their fortieth burger, they have decided to speed it up and finish it fast as the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the contest. Lakitu saw it all and began counting down the final moments.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted by Lakitu and the buzzer sounded, the Koopalings are all done with their burgers and the contest finally came to an end.

Lakitu came to them and said, "Great job, guys! Now let's see how many burgers you've eaten so, are you ready for the official results?"

"We're ready," the Koopalings replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's do this. Scoreboard, how many burgers did Larry ate?"

The scoreboard began adding up the number of burgers Larry ate and then, it said, "Fifty burgers!"

"Fifty for Larry! Great job," Lakitu said.

"Thank you," Larry replied with a smile, "I love the Power Star Cheeseburger!"

Then Lakitu came to Iggy and said, "Alright Iggy, it's your turn. Shall we take a look at your final score?"

"Of course," Iggy replied.

"Okay! Scoreboard, Iggy's official score if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as Iggy's total has appeared onscreen. It said, "Fifty burgers!"

"Yay! I got fifty." Iggy said with a smile.

"Of course you did, Iggy," Lakitu replied, "That's a great score and right now, you're tied for the lead with Larry. Now then, how did you do that during these five minutes of eating burgers in this contest?"

"It's pretty simple. Just keep on eating and you'll have to do it fast because it's a contest and after all, you'll have a great time eating lunch with your friends."

Lakitu agreed with his comment and said, "I agree with you. Well done, Iggy."

"Thanks, Lakitu."

Then Morton, Roy, Wendy and Ludwig have eaten fifty burgers as well. Now all that remains is Lemmy Koopa.

Lakitu came to Lemmy and said, "Well Lemmy, this is it! You're the last contestant in our contest and right now, we have a six-way tie for first place with fifty burgers. That means you need at least fifty-one in order to win. However, if you get forty-nine or less, then I'll declare Larry, Iggy, Wendy, Ludwig, Roy, and Morton as the winners of the contest. So, are you ready for the results?"

"As I'll ever be," Lemmy replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, here we go. Scoreboard... _**SHOW US LEMMY KOOPA'S FINAL SCORE!**_ "

The scoreboard agreed as it began adding up the number of burgers Lemmy has eaten during the contest. It said, "Lemmy Koopa has eaten..."

All of the Koopalings watched in anticipation as the scoreboard keeps on going. Lemmy held on tight, waited for a few moments and then...

 _DING!_

The final score has been revealed to him.

" _ **FIFTY BURGERS!**_ "

Everyone saw Lemmy's final burger count and Lemmy said, "Fifty for me? I'll take it. So, do we have a winner?"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Yes! This contest ends in a..."

All of the Koopalings came to Lakitu as he said the one single word.

" _ **TIE!**_ "

With the word shouted, all of the Koopalings hugged each other as the burger contest ends in a tie. Lakitu came to them and said, "Congratulations, guys! A tie game! So, how do you feel right now?"

"It feels awesome! I love a nice competition and it feels so good to have some lunch with my siblings," Larry replied with a thumbs up.

The Koopalings agreed as they enjoyed a nice afternoon eating lunch.


End file.
